


It's Not Too Late, It Was Never Too Late

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Tid Bits of A Happy Relationship [1]
Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heart Break (past), Underage Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben visits an old friend, one he left without a good-bye, one he hadn't had contact with for four years, leaving her heartbroken. Will she give him a second chance, or cast him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Too Late, It Was Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> P.S Wrote this becuz there's not many Ben Burnley & OC fanfics, or Ben Burnley fanfics in general. Cx. And this is how I'd picture him, all cuddly, & adorable, & wanting to take things slow. But still confident in his decisions no matter the consequences.

¡Breaking Benjamin! 

Quinn: Tomboy, short brown hair (like Adam Gontier's), brown eyes, nerdy glasses (prescription), she's fourteen, 5'7, & loves alternative rock.

***

"Why..." is all Quinn can say without tears spilling over. Ben sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's been four years Burnley, why now is it you come back?" Her tone lacing with pain, anger too. Ben wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as possible, & to think it's been four years. 'It seems like an eternity,' he thought. She was ten when she first met Breaking Benjamin, he was thirty-one. She knew all they're songs by heart, & was so nice, & kind. Ben loved her the first moment they talked, he just had to break it off, & leave her without so much as a good-bye.

"I- I don't know," he murmured. "I- just, my career, the band. I wanted to be with you, believe me but..." his voice died down when he felt moisture hit his collarbone. Quinn couldn't hold it in anymore, she had for the past four years. Depression & a broken heart following her ever since Ben left, & having to see him, & his band or even hear they're name hurt.

"I understand, Ben. I was just a love sick puppy who loved someone older, it's alright, I get it," Quinn said as she pulled away. Ben gripped her shoulders, holding her in place, hands fisting into her shirt. His shirt. The plaid button-up he'd given her, no wonder it was so big.

"No, you don't. Q, I never wanted to leave, I wanted to be with you; touch you, hold you, kiss you. But, my band wouldn't understand, they don't know true love like we- I do." Ben's voice begging, Quinn shook her head, untangling his fingers with trembling hands from her shirt. She stood from the bed, & made her way to the closed window. Rain pelting the window pane, she followed a droplet with a finger, only stopping when it hit the sill of the window.

"Ben, why us?" She asked in a monotone. Ben propped himself up on his hands, feet flat on the mahogany floor.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why can't we, be just that, WE. You know much trouble you'd get in if people found out you were dating a minor," Quinn stated more than questioned. Ben always knew it was a risk.

"It's a risk Quinn, I know that but, did you know. I don't care, I never did." The sincereness in his voice stung Quinn's cold heart, chipping away the ice & darkness constricting it. A warm hand rested on her arm, slowly sliding up to her shoulder, she closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breath. She'd know those soft, yet calloused hands anywhere.

"How are you sure... that's it's not too late?" She asked quietly. Ben leaned forward, having to slouch given the nine inch difference. He smiled against her ear, Quinn shivered.

"Because, you give second chances, & knowing you... it was never too late," he said, lips repeatedly brushing the shell of her ear with every word. Ben turned her around, gazing down at her with gray-green eyes. "That &, you love me." Quinn couldn't help but nod at the statement, the truth. Ben always held a spot most near & dear to her heart, the pain around her heart became lighter at the reminder.

"Do you love me?" She asked, eyes keeping his. Ben nodded without hesitation, with Quinn did he truly act himself. "Good, that's all I wanted to know... it's all I ever wanted to know." Ben cupped her face, thumbs stroking her tear stained cheeks.

"Quinn, I want you to promise me something," Ben said sullenly. Quinn nodded slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion & wonder. "Promise to never doubt my love for you. No matter what I say, or do that may hurt you, I will always love you." She blinked, mouth parted slightly.

"Okay, I promise to never doubt you're love," she said deathly quiet. He smiled wide, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Quinn smiled warmly, Ben missed that smile. He leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers, breaths mingling. A scarlet hue crawled across Quinn's cheeks.

"May I?" He asked, breath gusting over her face. Quinn had been waiting for this night since they admitted their feelings for one another, they never dated, never did anything intimate, but she was patient. That night Ben asked for her to join him in his room, she thought tonight was the night. 'My first kiss,' she thought. 'I got to leave. On a tour, & you can't come,' Ben had said. Quinn was shattered & left without a word. Warm lips against hers pulled her out her nightmare. Quinn wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, pulling him more into the kiss. Quinn kissed him harder, trying to rid her brain of that memory. Ben pulled away, Quinn feared she did something wrong.

"W- what, did I do something wrong?" Ben looked at the girl with sympathy, he brushed his thumb just below her quivering bottom lip, stilling it.

"You could never do anything wrong, but, please forget how wrongly I hurt you. I hate seeing you're beautiful face stained with tears of pain," he murmured. More tears pricked her eyes, spilling over when she saw the sadness in her friend's, her boyfriend's eyes. Ben hated himself for her pain, pain he caused, he had nothing to give her. He only had himself. Ben kissed her cheeks, the salty tears moistening his lips.

"Ben. Ben, I'm not crying in hurt, I'm happy." Quinn pulled away, stopping Ben's affection by cupping his face. His gray-green eyes portraying multiple emotions; confusion, fear, love, but sadness was most evident.

"Happy?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yes, happy. That a rag-tag tomboy like me, could have someone as kind, nice, & handsome as you. You are perfection." Ben smiled sadly, cupping her hands in his, smile fading.

"No, I can't believe someone like me, a dick, can have someone like you. Putting the wellfare of others before her own, you make others happy, & complete them, even when you yourself are sad, & broken." Ben released a shaky breath, tears threatening to fall at any time. "Quinn, I am perfection but, you are perfection at it's finest. At it's most pure." Quinn blushed, hiding it in his shirt. Ben wrapped his arms around her, dropping a hand to the small of her back, he hiked up her shirt, pressing the pads of his fingers to the dip just above her baggy shorts.

"I missed that," Quinn muttered.

"Missed what?" Ben asked.

"When you did that, pressing the pads of you're fingers into my back. It always calmed me," she clarified. Ben smiled, interlacing his fingers with hers as he led them to the bed. Knowing Ben, Quinn knew he was leading them to the bed for an entirely different reason. Ben sat on the bed, having Quinn standing between his open legs.

"Babe, take off you're shirt," he asked calmly. Quinn yipped on the inside at the nickname, she was his girlfriend. Quinn removed the button-up, then her black wife beater. Ben watched her, eyes caressing her curves like his hands would have. His gaze lingered over her black bra before meeting her eyes. "A goddess amongst mortals."

"Thanks Ben, your not too easy on the eyes either," Quinn complimented. Ben sensed Quinn's nervousness, & eased her nerves, he rested warm palms on her waist, rubbing them up & down her sides, feeling each rib as he went. Quinn calmed her heart, resting her hands on his as the came to rest on her hips. Ben pressed a kiss to Quinn's stomach, the put his ear against it, listening.

"Can't wait," he breathed looking up at her. Quinn raised a brow.

"Can't wait for what?" Ben smiled mischievously.

"For our kids," he said, Quinn gasped.

"You want-" the words caught in the back of her throat, eyes blown wide in shock. Ben pulled her down on top of him.

"Yes, I want to have kids with you. Quinn, will you marry me?" He asked, heart fluttering at the words.

"What about the law?" Quinn asked, it hurt to remind when because, in reality, she wanted to say yes, with no complications.

"I don't care. Please, say yes," he whinned. Quinn opened & closed her mouth repeatedly. "Say yes. God, just say yes." Quinn inhaled, then exhaled, opening her eyes in a new light, a light where the bad things didn't matter.

"Okay- yes, Benjamin Jackson Burnley. I will marry you," she said confident. Ben made a weird yipping noise before kissing Quinn like his life depended on it, she kissed back with the same passion.

~The End~


End file.
